


Fighting In The Car

by PassThe_Mayo



Series: Prinxiety Angst [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassThe_Mayo/pseuds/PassThe_Mayo
Summary: Roman's been out every night without an explanation. Virgil gets fed up with it but instead of dealing with it he turns to drugs and stops eating. Roman notices Virgil being distant and confronts him about it on a ride only for his whereabouts to finally come out.Based off of a song I can't get out of my fucking head
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Prinxiety Angst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377853
Kudos: 8





	Fighting In The Car

<https://youtu.be/Ytv8HgJ2DoA>

_One day is all I really want_

_Your morning breath mixed with the sun_

Roman had left once again in the middle of the night. I was getting pretty tired of it but I refused to talk to him about it because maybe I was wrong. I just laid there most nights, waiting for him to come back but he usually never returned until morning. Because he had started being gone for so long I just began getting fucked up to ignore my feelings. Alcohol, drugs, starving, anything to make the pain leave. 

_We'll bank on overnight success_

_Wake up millionaires in bed_

_Someday that's all I really want_

Today Roman was gone until dinner time. He walked in smelling like cherry perfume and that was enough to tell me he found someone better. Logan and Patton stayed quiet when I skipped dinner and talked to Roman about his day. I just locked myself in my room and got crossfaded to escape my feelings again. It made me feel a special kind of dizzy and I loved every second of it.

_One minute left until I hit_

_I think of you and wonder if_

_You think of me all the way down there_

_As I fall out of the air_

_One second left until I hit_

Roman decided to take me out today, on a ride. He didn't tell me where we were going, just pulled me into the car and turned on the radio before he started driving. I just ignored him, still smelling that damned cherry perfume that seemed to stick to him. His car reeked of it. Just the thought of how pretty she probably was brought tears to my eyes but I pushed them away because he didn't deserve to see me cry. Didn't deserve to see me weak.

_I've been hiding in my skin  
_

_And learning how to live in my head  
_

_Come cut out my heart  
_

_We'll go driving in the dark  
_

_And start fighting in the car again_

He parked somewhere halfway through the drive, probably noticing my silence finally. He sighed softly and turned the radio off, then he spoke in a soft tone that just pissed me off.

_The inmate loves the prison guard_

_The one who feeds him through the bars_

_No light could ever reach his cell_

_No day or night_

_No one can tell_

_So he paints the ceiling full of stars_

"Virge can you just tell me what I did wrong? You've been avoiding me all week!" I glanced at him and looked back out the window. He should know why I've been avoiding him. "Virgil not talking isn't gonna get you out of this." I unlocked my door as if threatening to leave but he just locked it back.

_I've been hiding in my skin_

_And learning how to live in my head_

_Come cut out my heart_

_We'll go driving in the dark_

_And start fighting in the car again_

"I wonder why I'm avoiding you, Roman. Maybe it's the fact that you're gone all the time now?! Maybe it's the fact that you haven't fucked me in weeks?! Maybe it's the fact that you smell like fucking cherries when you know I don't like the fucking scent?! I fucking wonder, Roman," I yelled, getting pissed off with his fake obliviousness.

_Laugh while we set the house on fire_

_I ran back in to save your smile_

_I asked, "how did you always picture it?"_

_You said, "baby it all looked just like this."_  
  
_Just like this_

He was silent for a moment before he looked away. I knew I was fucking right. "What's the point in fucking dating someone if you're just gonna cheat on them in the end, Roman? Fucking bullshit," I said, refusing to look at him now. "It wasn't like that at first," he said softly. As if that's supposed to make me feel any better.

I _'ve been hiding in my skin_

_And learning how to live in my head_

_Come cut out my heart_

_We'll go driving in the dark_

_And start fighting in the car again_

"She was just supposed to be-" "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO FUCKING BE, ROMAN!! YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME!" I screamed, losing my shit on him. I was just so fucking done with it and I want doing this anymore. He seemed on the verge of tears but held them in, looking down.

"You stopped talking to me, what was I supposed to do? She was there for me while you were doing drugs and skipping meals," he said, wiping his nose. I unbuckled my seatbelt and unlocked my door, getting out before he could lock it again.

"I started doing drugs when you started fucking sneaking out, asshole! We're fucking done here! Have fun with your cherry smelling slut!" I screamed, slamming the car door as hard as I could which caused it to crack just a little. I then stormed away from his car and made my way home. Why did I think he could be any fucking different than Janus?


End file.
